December 15th, 1890
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: It's Ciel's birthday and, for once, he's actually (not) celebrating. Will love blossom? Will teenage girls get the yaoi dream they always been waiting for? Rated M for sexual themes, mild language and violent scenes. EDIT: This was one of my 'fetus' stories. I promise my writing is hella better now.
1. His Butler, Protective (1)

**YAAAY BLACK BUTLER! I'm SOOO obsessed! It's GH all over again and it's now my first Black Butler fic of ALLLLL TIIIMEEE! HEEEEHAHAUGBHFBEIJHHRBTHIBXNHIBFYIEH-BASSSSYYYY!**

**(Pardon me, but it **_**is**_** around 12:15 in the morning at the exact moment I wrote that line, so please excuse my distractions…) [Channeling my best Sebastian impression…?]**

**Anyway, let's get started on this Kuroshitsuji journey!**

**(P.S.: If you have a problem with the SebaCiel fandom, please don't read this fiction. You WILL be disappointed.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI! ****SEEEEERIOUS**** SHIPPING WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: His Butler, Unaware (Happy Birthday, Bocchan!)

The day was December 14th, 1890.

The Earl Ciel Phantomhive awoke to sunlight streaming in his bedroom window. The now-14-year-old boy sat pulled the white covers of his bed over his bluish head in frustration. How dare Sebastian open the damned curtains and disturb his much-needed sleep?

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." The butler's voice echoed through the room. He flipped open his pocket watch with the click of a silvery button, then closed it again, eyelids pressed together lightly.

The butler walked closer, ever so quietly, to his younger superior, peering through the covers to find the boy. He pulled the duvet back and felt it fly to the end of the bed, Ciel cringing from the sudden cold and compressing his limbs together at his chest.

"Young Master, please-"

"I don't care, Sebastian." Ciel looked his butler dead in the eye, no trace of a smile or joking manner upon his pale face.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. "You're never this agitated in the morning, My Lord-"

"Do I look like I'm happy to you?" The younger of the two sat up, placing two hands at his sides, on top of the bed sheets. "Do I really look like I want to get up today?" A look of mourning washed over his face.

Sebastian looked down at the ground, head still raised, eyes narrowing further. He opened his mouth as to say something, but nothing came through his lips. He looked away to the door of the bedroom, the sun hiding behind a fluffy cloud as if in mourning itself.

"It's because today is your birthday, isn't it, Young Master?" Sebastian's voice was calm, but tinged with frustration.

Ciel sat quietly, saying nothing for a moment.

"I just… it's been four years…"

His heart beat faster, eyes wavering as he stared the demon down with a sort of discomfort, but he would not show it.

Sebastian smirked, making the uneasiness in Ciel's heart worsen. "Do not worry, my Young Lord. I will make sure that the day goes…" He walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the casual blue outfit that the earl often adorned. "…as well as you wish for it to."

Ciel let his gaze fall to the ground as he sat up straighter, letting Sebastian slide off his nightshirt and place it in the wardrobe. He took the button-down shirt from the outfit he had picked out and slid it over the boy's arms and chest, seemingly slower than normal. Sebastian let his gloved hands fall to the buttons on the shirt and did them up with the same amount of precision as always.

Once he was finished, Sebastian moved to the shorts. Ciel stood and allowed him to slide them over his pale legs, buttoning them himself at the top whilst his butler gripped a blue overcoat.

Ciel continued to stand as the demon slid the sleeves of the jacket over his arms.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler answered.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak as he sat down while Sebastian pulled a pair of knee-high socks over his calves. "What is today's schedule?" No amount of curiosity seemed to come from his tone.

Sebastian stopped for a moment, then resumed when he found the answer. "You will start with an hour-long dance lesson from your normal tutor, arriving at around 8:30. After that, you are scheduled for a public speech on behalf of the Funtom company at London Square for your newest product."

"And after that?" Ciel pressed on, eyes closed.

"The rest of your day is free." Sebastian looked up at Ciel, face blank, tying his eyepatch as the last article of clothing. "You may do whatever you wish." He rose from his kneeling position and stood sentry in front of the earl.

"…Sounds well enough. What about breakfast?" Ciel's left eye opened slowly.

Sebastian smirked at his words. _Somehow I knew you would ask._ "For this morning's breakfast, I have prepared warm Earl Grey tea with a crescent roll and rose garnish on the side." He walked over to a tray waiting alongside the window sill and placed it in front of the Young Master, letting him grip the cup of tea with a delicate hand. He sipped at the Earl Grey quietly, letting Sebastian place the tray on a nearby end table.

While there, Sebastian stopped for a moment in mid-bow at the table, looking back at the younger of the two. He wore an expression of confused sadness almost, and his red eyes seemed colder than normal as he stared into the stern face of the younger boy. He turned his head 'round to avoid catching the younger superior's eye and walked back over to stand near him.

_Why must he be so bitter..?_

When he was finished the tea and crescent, Sebastian led the young earl to his study, meeting with the tutor at the door and walking into the room with her. The butler bowed in farewell to the younger boy and left for the kitchen.

Ciel turned round to face the dance instructor.

"What shall we be doing today?" He mumbled unenthusiastically.

"For starters, a proper boy does not speak so rudely to his elders. Try smiling, boy!" The older woman snapped, whipping a finger into her open hand.

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched as he repeated his greeting, but more "properly," according to the tutor.

"And now, we shall begin the lesson…"

* * *

The time rolled by quicker than the earl was counting, and praise whatever deity had caused it.

Currently, the Young Master and Sebastian were inside of their horse-drawn carriage, riding to London Square to give a speech for the confectionary company.

"Young Master, you seem upset today." Sebastian spoke softly, sitting opposite of Ciel.

The younger one's head rose from the carriage window for a moment. "…Your point?"

Sebastian looked down at the floor with a blank face. "You just seem like you're wishing for something else other than this." The demon let his head rise and cock sideways, a large smirk forming on his face as hair fell overtop of it. "Vengeance, possibly?"

The younger one let his gaze rest upon Sebastian, his visible eye narrowed. Before Ciel could say anything, the carriage came to a halt and they were parked in front of London Square.

Sebastian opened the door for him and stepped out, letting the younger one pass and walk to a wooden podium placed on top of the tallest staircase. The Earl's walking stick clicked against the ground with every other step that he took up the stairs and halted when he reached the podium. He gazed out into the faces of the other people that waited around in excitement, awaiting the consultation about the newest toy from Funtom.

"Good morning, London. I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, representing the Funtom Company. A new product has been released to the general public; "Connie Crow."

Sebastian handed Ciel a strange item that someone beside him had handed him. Ciel held it up for the people to see. The object was a black, fluffy crow with a feathered texture. It wore a black suit jacket and had a tiny pocketwatch that actually worked. Children that were in the crowd stared up at the item with wonder.

"This item will be available in every store in London tomorrow where confectionaries are sold." Ciel announced.

One small boy in the crowd raised his hand as if to ask permission to say something. Ciel looked over at him and half-smiled, permitting him to speak.

"Connie looks like your butler!" He laughed joyfully and pointed over at Sebastian, whose eyes widened significantly.

"Oh. So he does." Ciel looked over at Sebastian and scanned his eyes over the man's attire. Sebastian looked down at him with wide eyes, not knowing at all what to say in reply.

"Unless someone else has a remark as to the new product, I will be closing this discussion. Good day to you all." Ciel turned away from the podium and headed back to the carriage, Sebastian hurrying to open the door before his arrival. Ciel clambered inside, sat down, and tapped his walking stick to the roof so as to let the driver know to go.

* * *

Minutes passed before silence was broken.

"I must say, that was rather brief, Young Master." Sebastian remarked, looking away from the carriage window.

"Yes, but today _is_ my birthday, is it not? I'm supposed to be a good boy and celebrate it the way I want, right? Seeing as I have the rest of the day to myself, I suppose I could- "

"OH, CIEEEELLLLL!"

"OH, NO." Ciel whispered to himself, turning around to face the side of the carriage and peer out the window.

There stood, in front of the estate, Lady Elizabeth and her handmaiden, Paula.

"_Seeing as I have the rest of the day to myself…"_

What a longshot that is.

Sebastian opened the carriage door and let Ciel out to deal with his fiancée. He stepped down and onto the front staircase, mentally preparing himself to be smothered in new clothes or something.

"Oh, Ciel, it's so wonderful to see you again! It feels like it's been forever since I saw you-"

"It's only been a week-"

"-I just _had_ to come see you, I _had_ to!" She cried. Elizabeth reached for an object inside her handbag and pulled it out. She handed it to Ciel. "Open it! OH – go inside first! Yes – inside!"

The young girl reached for Ciel's hand and pulled him inside the house against his own will. The door to the estate slammed loudly and as soon as they heard it, three people zoomed into the main entrance as fast as they could.

"OOOH, the Young Master's back!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"And you brought guests!" Finny cried, his eyes shining.

"Good thing I made extra grub! I'll go get it now-" Bardroy was cut short by Sebastian, who walked past him with a gloved hand against his face.

"There'll be no need for _your_ cooking today, Bard. Just go help the others with something." Sebastian resumed to take off his tailcoat.

"HEY! I'M THE CHEF, Y'KNOW! WHY'M I ALWAYS GETTIN' STUCK WITH THOSE TWO WHILE YOU DO THE COOKIN'?!" The man yelled.

Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen. "It's because the only art that I've ever seen didn't involve flamethrowers." His eyes narrowed and he bent over the counter again, grabbing a pair of scissors and heading for upstairs.

Bard grumbled, but submitted to the Master Butler's request and left to the garden with Finny and Mey-Rin.

Ciel frowned and turned back to his fiancée. "So, milady, what did you-"

"That's not adorable at all!" She cried suddenly.

"What?"

"Lizzie! Call me Lizzie!"

Ciel grunted, but responded. "Fine, _Lizzie_, what did you want to give me?"

"Oh – this!" She pointed at the box in his hand. "You might like it – I picked it out because it reminded me of you." Her tone became soft and sweet.

Ciel couldn't help but feel admired for a moment before he opened the box. Pulling away at the ribbon and taking the lid off, Ciel found a golden pocketwatch inside with a shiny chain.

"Open the watch!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I just know you'll love it!"

Ciel did as he was told and pressed the button on the side of the watch. The object flipped open and showed a silvery-cobalt display, complete with embossed minute and hour hands.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Lizzie-" Ciel was interrupted by a bone-crushing hug from her.

"Oh, I'm so very glad that you like it! I looked for it everywhere and then when I found it I was so happy!" She shouted in his ear.

Paula attempted to pull her away from Ciel, dragging at her arms. "I'm sorry, My Lord. She's just excited at the moment." She smiled, her brown eyes closing.

"No, it's alright. Lizzie – anything you'd like?"

"No. Paula and I were about to go back home after I gave you your gift." Lizzie walked a little bit closer to Ciel, her smile becoming wider. She pulled him in for a softer hug this time, whispering in his ear before she let go.

"Happy Fourteenth, Ciel."

She waved goodbye and opened the heavy oak door, leaving the estate as Paula followed behind.

What Ciel would do next was all he thought about.

_What to do…?_

Ciel looked at his new pocketwatch, which was already set to the correct time.

"9:43…"

He walked slowly upstairs, admiring the cherry wood that adorned the staircase.

For what reason, he had no idea.

Ciel walked up to his bedroom door and opened it. Upon entering, he didn't exactly know why it was different now than it was this morning.

Plants adorned the window sills, vines spreading across the panes and the ceiling. It was quite a beautiful sight, and especially with the added touch of perfectly-modeled, crystal-clear flower vases with crimson roses.

"Ah, so you found your way here." Sebastian turned around from his station in the corner of the room, on top of a stool. Stepping down, Ciel saw what he was working on.

Standing on top of the end table was a massive, six-layer cake made entirely of chocolate.

"S-S-S-SEBASTIAN-"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know something."

Sebastian walked slowly up to Ciel and bent over to speak to him as a father would to his child.

"I wish for you to have a good day today." Sebastian half-smiled. "Now please excuse me – I must prepare the afternoon meal." He stood to leave the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving Ciel to his dumbstruck thoughts.

_He… he did this for me?_

Ciel slowly treaded the carpet to sit on his bed, running a hand through his bluish hair, still gawking at the amazing work that his butler did. He took off his socks and shoes and lay down for a few minutes.

Ciel stood to see the roses. He walked over to the nearest vase and attempted to pick a rose from the thing in the windowsill– but he was too short.

The vase came crashing down on top of him with a loud smash. (But his coat protected his upper body – for the most part)

"AGHHHH!"

Sebastian ran upstairs as fast as he could and flung the door open.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

Unfortunately, this scared Ciel and he jumped slightly – his feet shuffled over to where the broken glass was in surprise – and he got shards of it in both of his feet.

"NYAGHH!" Ciel felt an immediate burst of pain and fell onto his back. Fortunately, where his upper body landed, there was no glass – but the same couldn't be said for the bottom half of the back of his knees. He shouted in agony.

"Do not move!" Sebastian rushed over to the glass and cleaned it all up immediately, picking up Ciel like a small child with his left arm. A large amount of blood was on the floor, and Ciel managed to get a glance of it. Knowing that it was his made him feel light-headed, almost as if he were going to vomit, and his entire body shook.

Sebastian set Ciel down on his bed, making sure that his legs didn't touch anything. He had already disposed of the glass and put the roses in another vase.

Ciel let his hand search down the back of his leg. He felt where a piece of glass was – the area had gone numb, but there was still a lot of blood coming from that wound and several others.

He raised the shaking, blood-covered hand to his face.

"Is… that mine..?" the young earl spoke quietly. Before Sebastian could respond, his breathing began to slow and he fell backwards. He would have hit the bed if Sebastian hadn't used his hand to stop him from falling.

"…ng Master…"

"...Young Master…"

**That was pretty damn intense for the first chapter, don't you think? Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and Happy Friday! (It's not Friday anymore.)**

**Unless you read it on a Friday.**

**Then it's a Happy Friday.**

**Or Monday.**

**Or Tuesday. Or Wednesday.**

**But no Thursday. Thursday is too good to be a Happy Day. SCREW THE HAPPY DAYS SONG. IT CAN BE "Sunday Monday Happy Days! Tuesday Wednesday Happy Days! ... Friday, Happy Day! Saturday, what a day! Rockin'all week with youuuuuu!**

**(Yeah, it's 1:44 in the morning now…)**

**SOMEONE CALL DOCTOR MICHAELIS!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


	2. His Master, Injured (2)

**Okay – one comment on the beginning of this…second chapter…**

**GRAB THE NEAREST KLEENEX BOX. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT. [Oh – and you might hate me after this chapter. I basically wrote the biggest "F*** YOU!" in the history of my stories in this one…]**

**It took me SOOO long to figure out the **_**proper way**_** to write it, too…**

**Anyway, let's get on with the chapter! You're probably dying to read it now!**

**THE SHIP IS SET TO **_**SAIL!**_

_**(P.S. It's pretty short. Just wanted to… test… something..?)**_

**WRITER'S NOTE:**_ OH – Don't read this in the same room as someone you don't want to be awkward with. I guarantee it'll get really weird__**.**_

_**Break-the-scale**__ weird._

…**Enjoy…**

Chapter 2: His Master, Injured

Sebastian used his teeth to pull away at his bloodstained gloves, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed with the rest of Ciel's attire. Sebastian repeated himself again, his face illuminated only by the row of candles at the end of the bed.

"…**Young Master…"**

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, and realized that he was wearing only his nightshirt. He then looked down at Sebastian. The butler was trying to do something at the other end of the bed, but he couldn't see what…

A very sudden, sharp pain stabbed at Ciel where he knew the demon was.

"_HAH…ha...hnnn…"_

Ciel clutched the blanket beneath him, his breathing becoming heavier than it had ever been before as his back rested against the headboard of the bed. A single bead of sweat rolled down his right cheek as Sebastian came closer to his face, undid the first few buttons of his undershirt, and then went back to the other end of the bed.

"_Ha…_Se…Sebastian…_ha_…."

"**Please try to calm down…" **Sebastian's voice was silky.

"_Hah..UHN-AGHH_..! …N-no…_ha_…"

Ciel paused to let himself breathe, however complicated it was.

"Se…_ha_… SEBASTIAN…_ha…HAH…y-you're… hurting me… MNGGHH…_"

"…**I truly apologize, Young Master, but this **_**must**_** be done…"**

Ciel felt Sebastian's cold hands touch his skin again, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

"_Aughh_…Pl-_please_…_ha_…Seba…Sebastian…_ha…_it feels…so…_ha…NHAAA!" _Ciel's head slowly raised as he cringed at Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian used his arms to climb up the bed and rose to shadow over Ciel's, whose breathing became even heavier still now that the demon was that much closer. **"Young Master… this will only last a few minutes if you cooperate. Please be patient…"** He lowered back to where he was, and Ciel tightened his muscles.

"_ACH...nnn…ha…HA…" _He could feel heat from behind not only his cheeks but his eyes as well. The pain was becoming more brutally intense by the second. Ciel clenched his left fist tightly, accidentally drawing blood, while his right slammed against the wall behind him. He couldn't keep his fingers from curling to his palm, swearing that he could feel tears in his eyes. Ciel's muscles loosened, but became tense once again.

"**Just relax your muscles. Try not to tense them…"**

"B-but… it… it _HURTS_…_.ha_… Se.._bas_…Sebas…ti…AN!"

Ciel let his head fall to meet his heaving chest, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He clenched his teeth tightly and breathed through them to help distract himself from the pain, but would it work?

Sebastian's calm voice sounded, his hands taking themselves away from Ciel's legs for a moment as the younger one's breathing began to waver with exhaustion. **"Please relax yourself…you won't even feel it after a while…" **He sounded slightly contented.

"P-_PLEASE…ha_...It feels…_haa…_so…t-terrible_…ha_…G-get…" Ciel tried to calm himself, but to no avail. Sebastian had already started again. "I…_ha_…I can't…take…_haah…_t-take…anymore… _ha…NHAAGHN_..!"

"**Please take a deep breath. Just hold on a little longer, Sir…" **Sebastian's crimson eyes roved over Ciel's face. Ciel tried to breathe calmly, but failed miserably. The pain was becoming numbness, but Ciel could still feel it.

"Seba_…_stian_ …ha_…Se…ba…_ SE-SEBASTIAN…"_ Ciel panted. His head whipped upwards as he let out a pitiful cry of agony.

* * *

Ciel inhaled; a final, sharp breath, sweat rolling off of him as Sebastian pulled the last piece of glass out of his foot.

"_There_. I have finished, My Lord. Oh - Would you like a _gift?_" Sebastian smirked widely, his head cocked sideways as he displayed the bloody shard of glass that stuck out from between his two fingers to the younger of the two.

"_N-NO!_ I don't… I don't want to remember… THIS!" He panted, shouting to the demon. Ciel sat up straighter so he could get a better angle at _accusing him of abuse,_ but exhaustion from the recent row made him lean forward, falling asleep almost instantaneously, breathing finally slowing down. Sebastian gingerly cupped his shoulders and laid him down on the bed to roll him over on his stomach so he could close up the wounds and clean them.

Sebastian proceeded to put Ciel on his back again, and tucked him away under his duvet (He had to launder the other one while Ciel was unconscious – having those pearly-white sheets stained crimson would not do at all.)

Before Sebastian turned around to exit the room, he let his gaze fall to Ciel's sleeping form.

…_You wanted to see their crimson, and ended up stained with it…_

…_How ironic._

He pulled the chain from his left pocket and checked his pocketwatch.

"Oh, look. It's already 3:00." He smirked. "I didn't realize we took that long…" He looked back over at Ciel.

Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving Ciel to sleep in his room for the afternoon.

"I must prepare dinner."

* * *

Sebastian was walking down the staircase when he met with Finny. The boy sat on the landing before the smaller staircase that led to the bedroom. He had a look of worry on his face.

"Is the Young Master alright?" He asked, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Yes – he's alright. He'll most likely be up and about in around an hour or so. He needs to rest still."

Sebastian heard an odd sound from the upstairs hallway, similar to that of someone hitting their head off of something. He walked up there slowly, where he met Mey-Rin, who blushed _furiously_ and was hitting her head off the bedroom door, and then rolled along it instead of walking normally, with a bloody handkerchief to her nose. She was murmuring something about 'Sebastian' and 'Ciel…'

Bard ran up the staircase when he heard Sebastian's voice. "'Ey! What happened to the Young Master? I heard a loud smash an' you ran for the hills, an' _THEN_ ya di'nt come out for _SIX HOURS._ What's up with that, then?!"

Sebastian turned to look at Bard, then struck a thinking pose. "Well, let's see…"

(Mey-Rin pokes her head around the corner at this point.)

"He was unconscious for a while, so I did what I needed to do with him. After a while he woke up and… we had it out, I must admit. That was… the last hour to forty-five minutes. He found it uncomfortable, but I really didn't mind. You know, all I wanted to do was give him a birthday gift…" Sebastian smirked. "You should have seen the way he reacted when I was finally done…"

(Mey-Rin goes to make an _ocean of nosebleed_ in the corner now.)

Bard looked at the floor, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess that explains it…"

Finny looked at the master bedroom door. "I just hope he'll be alright…"

Sebastian looked down at the gardener, a faux smile on his elegant face. "Do not worry – I know he'll be fine."

Sebastian pulled his gloves back on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Two hours to go and prepare for the Young Master's… birthday dinner."

He shook his head a little, stopping in his tracks on the staircase. He glanced back up at the bedroom door for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"No. Ciel's dinner."

Sebastian continued to walk down the staircase, a genuine smile forming upon his pale face.

**SOMEBODY'S a yaoi fan!**

**AND SO, IT SHALL BE KNOWN FOREVERMORE AS THE "GLASS SCENE!" 3 3 3**

…

**I ship it.**

**I ship it **_**SO HARD.**_

**Anyone else hate me yet? The **_**ONLY FREAKING TIME**_** I WILL **_**EVER**_** WRITE **_**ANYTHING **_**CLOSE TO RATED M CONTENT, OKAYYY?! I **_**JUST**_** SLID PAST THE T RATING!**

**But anyway, I hope you… enjoyed that chapter..?**

**(I personally think that Sebby and Ciel became closer. OKAY, NOT 'CAUSE OF THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS – You know, when he called Ciel by his first name and that…)**

**[I still had a laugh at Mey-Rin though! XD (oceans of nosebleeds were made while writing this too!)]**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx: Your Very Own Fangirl (Y.V.O.F.)**


	3. His Master, Relapsing (3)

**Haaaah, I love you all so much! I actually had a friend of mine proofread the second chapter before it was published, and she fangirled so much that I could swear her nose-blood was ALL OVER THE FLOOR.**

**(And she also got mad at me. Punch-you-in-the-chest-cavity mad.)**

**But anyway, back to the chapter.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER YOUR OTP SHOULD BE CHANGED.**

**PRONTO.**

**But that's beside the point. - (right there – see it?) This chapter will DEFINITELY be longer than the last one – that was just a troll in my eyes! XD**

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**(P.S.: The phrase 'front-of-the-hand' is used – meaning that the person uses the LITERAL front of their hand. The front, if you did not already know, is the part that is most often exposed for others to see. The palm of your hand is actually the back.)**

**THE MORE YOU KNOOOOWWWWWWW~!**

Chapter 3: His Master, Relapsing

Sebastian knocked on Ciel's bedroom door with the front of his hand.

"Pardon me, Young Master, I don't mean to wake you if I did-"

"No, it's alright. I'm already awake." He heard Ciel's voice emanate from inside the room.

Sebastian twisted the handle and pushed the door inward to open it. He peered inside to find his Young Master sitting on top of the duvet, legs crossed. Sebastian noticed that Ciel's face was slightly red, but that was probably just the light playing tricks on his eyes.

"I have brought your dinner, Sir." Sebastian spoke softly, pushing a steel tray inside the room. "I know you did not eat your afternoon meal or anything at tea time today since you were bed-laden, so I prepared extra in case you were still hungry afterwards."

Ciel sat at the same edge of the bed as in the morning and allowed Sebastian to bring the tray over. He looked over the layers and couldn't help but feel content – all of his favourite foods were sitting somewhere on the tray.

"Why today?" Ciel asked quietly.

"'Why today' what, My Lord?" Sebastian responded, puzzled.

"…Why… did you decide to do all this today?" Ciel looked up into the demon's eyes, a confrontation of sapphire and crimson.

Sebastian simply smiled a faux smile, eyes closed. "Like I said earlier – I wish for you to have a good day. You never seem to celebrate your birthday anymore because your parents had perished on this same day four years ago." He looked Ciel in the eye, who seemed to recoil at the mention of the event. "That _was_ four years ago, was it not? I believe that is quite enough time to learn how to smile again, or at least pretend to, My Lord."

Ciel looked down and remained silent. He didn't know how to really respond to what Sebastian had just said. Did he _want_ Ciel to be happy?

But was it even possible to be content again?

Ciel looked away from Sebastian, a frown furling over his face. "As I have said many times before, I've forgotten how to smile. I used to be happy - those days and memories are over now."

Light streamed through the window as Sebastian knelt down in front of Ciel, a genuine smile on his pale face.

"But would you live those happy memories again?"

Sebastian stood to walk away, but Ciel caught his attention.

"…Sebastian."

He turned around to face the younger boy. He simply looked up at him, an expression of contemplation upon his face.

"Teach me."

Sebastian let his eyes narrow in gratitude, and made a deep bow with his hand on his heart as he knelt before his master.

"Yes, My Lord."

He then proceeded to walk out of the room, closing the door gingerly behind himself and walking down the hallway and out of sight.

Ciel sat further on the end of the bed, still staring at the place where Sebastian left the room. He closed his eyes and turned his attention back to the meal that he had prepared for him; the scent wafted through the room, and to be honest, it made Ciel's mouth water.

"…What shall I start with..?" Ciel spoke to himself. He reached out to get a dish from the second tier of the tray, but he ended up covering his mouth with the same hand as he began to pant and cough.

"*cough* W-what's wrong now?! *cough cough **cough***"

Ciel felt a small amount of phlegm in his throat at the last outburst, and he attempted to clear his throat. This irritated the place even more, and he broke out into a coughing fit. Ciel hunched forwards, both of his hands serving as something to cover his mouth and muffle the sound. He didn't want to disturb Sebastian and bring him back; No, the butler had done enough already today.

"*COUGH* _NHAA_-_ha…hah…hah…_*COUGH **COUGH***"

Ciel began to feel light-headed – he fell to his knees on the floor and clutched at his mouth and chest; breathing in itself was becoming increasingly hard, and so Ciel was bent over on the floor of his bedroom, suffering by his lonesome.

These were the typical symptoms of severe asthma.

Ciel knew that there was only one thing he had ever been allergic to – cats. Sebastian must have brought one in sometime earlier or had been petting one, and coming in contact with Ciel might've set off the reaction.

"***COUGH COUGH** COUGH* Th…that…_haa…_ d-damn *COUGH* butler…_hah…_*COUGH **COUGH***"

A sudden knock resounded from the bedroom door.

_Speak of the devil… _**(1)**

"Young Master?! Are you alright?" Sebastian swung the door wide open and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that he came face-to-face with.

Sebastian's eyes grew wider, narrowing significantly. "Young Master-"

Ciel continued to cough hysterically and didn't appear to be able to stop soon. He doubled over on the floor, now on his hands and knees, and began to breathe very heavily and quickly. His eyes grew wide as he made a sort of gagging reflex, happening a few times, then clenching his fists and having a large amount of phlegm make its way through his throat and out of his mouth.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Sebastian broke into a run through the bedroom. _It's my fault…!?_

Ciel felt his body lose all of its strength, and he fell to the floor. Sebastian reached him, kneeling beside the stain that Ciel had made in the carpet, and grabbing him by the shoulders.

Ciel reached out for something – anything – to hold himself still. He clutched at Sebastian's tailcoat, pulling himself closer to the demon. His number of breaths had decreased, but they were shorter.

"Please remain calm, Young Master…" Sebastian spoke softly to the younger boy, his eyes tinged with worry. "Call for me. Say my name."

Ciel's eyes were closed tightly, and he began to have saliva drip out of his mouth. Sebastian used a single gloved hand to cup the left side of his face and wipe it away. Ciel's breathing was unsteady and botched, and it racked his entire body.

"_Hah…Se…bas…ha…HAH…Sebas...hah…tian…" _Ciel gripped Sebastian's clothing tighter, and his open mouth formed a frown of sorts. **(2)**

"_Seba…stian…ha…AGH…Sebastian…ha…SEBASTIAN…" _Ciel began to breathe easier, but not by much. The coughing had stopped, thankfully, but that didn't mean that Ciel was alright yet. Sebastian used both of his arms to gently pick him up and carry him to the bed, tucking him halfway into the duvet. Sebastian proceeded to take a handkerchief out of his pocket and a kettle of hot water off of the tray, poured hot water on the cloth, wrung the water out of it outside of the window and placed it on Ciel's forehead. The boy shivered when it came in contact with his skin, and so Sebastian pulled the duvet all the way up to his shoulders.

Ciel opened his eyes by a millimeter. He looked up at Sebastian, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, but there was a certain light in his eyes, almost as if to say "Thank you." Before Sebastian could speak a single word, however, the young boy was already falling asleep, his breathing calming slightly.

Sebastian stood sentry there for a moment, staring down into Ciel's face. _After everything that he had been through already today, you would think that he would be able to rest…_

_Ah, this day is filled with irony._

Sebastian took a small vial from the tray and filled it with cold water, placing it on Ciel's bedside table. He crossed the room with a quick movement, grabbed the candle stand, lit the candles, turned out the lights and sat at the end of the earl's bed. He closed his eyes and drank in the air for a while; silence in this estate was something that Sebastian relished in.

He stood once more and was about to blow the candles out and leave, but a small sound tugged at his ear before he touched the doorknob.

"_Hah…_S-Sebastian…"

He turned around to see Ciel, who lay in bed and coughed once more, looking into the demon's eyes.

"Stay…_ha…_with me…"

Sebastian let his eyes close in acceptance to the young boy's request. He slowly walked over to where Ciel lay in bed, looking the boy in the eyes. He placed his right hand over his heart, and bowed deeply whilst on one knee.

"Yes, my Lord…"

Ciel smiled the smallest smile in the world before closing his eyes once more and shifting under the duvet to get comfortable. Soon enough, the only sound in the room was that of the unsteady breathing – and the occasional sigh – from Ciel's sleeping form. **(3)**

**I found that chapter to be pretty cute at the end. I wanted to make something really intense, so ASTHMA IT IS!**

**AAAAAAANYWAY, it's 11:40 at night. I should **_**probably**_** go to bed, considering that every sentence I type feels like I took an hour to think it up.**

**1.: (BA-DUM-TSS!)**

**2.: This is ending up like the last chapter then. Isn't it.**

**3.: Awwe, would you look at that...**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
